No rest for the Wykkyd
by JinxPrincess13
Summary: when awakened froma frozen slumber by an old friend, what are you to do? rated T for possible violence and language...
1. Chapter 1

**No rest for the Wykkyd**

As the warmth slowly returned to his fingers and thoughts flooded his head, he started to breathe clearly for the first time in months. He looked round at his surroundings. Suffice to say, he was shocked to see he was still in one piece. He looked at the former base of the Brotherhood of Evil, the only things still standing reminiscent of the world of the dark congregation was half the tracking screen and a few bits of shelf, with a few villains of different variations, one of whom was even missing half his arm. He found he was trapped under the weights of half of his former teammates. He heard a groan beneath him, and no matter how in his nature it was to simply get out of there, he forced himself to stay, as curiosity got the better of him. The biggest question running through his mind was how he came to be unfrozen.

A face appeared in front of his. A dark face in an electric green helmet. A pale yellow orb staring intently into his crimson semicircles that he called eyes (or he would if he could talk). "Kyd Wykkyd? Are you...alright?" That was when he started to realise how cold the bodies he was encased in were. One person stirred below him. A sign of life...and he found himself thoroughly creeped out. So he teleported out. See-more was more than shocked to see his friend simply disappear, and shrieked when Kyd Wykkyd tapped the back of his shoulder. He gestured to the other members of the HIVE 5, but See-more shook his head. "only you and Billy are showing any signs of life whatsoever. Then he turned and noticed who had come with See-More. Standing precariously upon the rubble down below in the glare of the morning sun were Private HIVE, waving cheerily to the member he had never had the pleasure to properly meet, a Tamaranean girl with strange eye markings, two blondes and an honorary titan he recognised from the final battle. The Tamaranean called up. "Hey See-more! Looks like you got yourself a live one!"

"Two actually, Fright!"

"Two? Who else up there is among the living!" that was Private HIVE, cupping his hands round his mouth to project his voice. As much as See-more hated touching corpses, he knew he had to free Billy somehow. "y'know" he shot at Kyd Wykkyd "if we didn't come when we did, you'd be left alongside them. Just count your blessings we found a way to unfreeze ya when we did. Even in this frozen state" he gestured to all the still frozen "your inner systems don't just...freeze, they stay active...and long enough and...You live your last frozen minute. It isn't a deep freeze, perhaps because the brain would have felt safer...or happier knowing that once frozen he needed only to wait until their uncared for bodies gave and they'd never return...are you feeling alright?" Kyd Wykkyd nodded slowly. "good. Teleport the three of us down there then, wouldja?"


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

**No rest for the Wykkyd chapter two**

**Longer for the benefit **

Opening his one eye he found himself perched upon the rubble, his former friends to his left. Finding himself so suddenly there he found himself falling backwards. Nobody stopped him. The tamaranean girl swooped down to check over Billy as the longer haired blonde helped Kyd Wykkyd to his feet. "Is this the mute kid you told us 'bout? Y'know, I agree, he _is_ kinda creepy..." he crossed his arms in annoyance and glared at the blonde girl...and he recognised the other girl completely...Pantha...or something similar...

Sooner or later they were in Central City, in a T shaped tower, which confused both the formerly frozen villains. They realised that these were See-More's new friends. Pantha they already knew as a titan, as for the others, the tamaranean, Frightfire, was a creepy goth girl from another galaxy, and the blondes were called Terra and Wren. Every so often alarm bells would sound and the kids would leave for an hour or so. Billy immediately turned the girls into sex objects, the latter three anyway. Eight days of this later and it turned out the girls had started to complain about him. See-more stormed into the hospital wing, positively fuming and grabbed Billy by the shirt, causing him to emit a high pitched shriek. "Billy. I am willing to be forgiving, but the girls may not be! I personally have ONE condition!" he moved in closer, until their noses were touching, and lowered his voice dangerously. "But if you ever touch Fright, flirt with Fright or do anything you-know-what related, I will personally murder you." He drew back. "Leave the girls alone. You're creeping them out and being a major perve. If I get any more complaints I'm kicking you out!" well it worked. Life grew steadily boring. Then Billy made the mistake of asking 'what the deal was'.

"the deal with what?"

"the big T, the alien kid, the honorary titan, the running out every so often at alarm bells..."

"you aint guessed?"

"No man, you can't be one of them, that's jus' unnatural"

"Hey, the villain life weren't quite for me. This way I'm happier...apart from being the only guy on my team...and we've been recognised and approved as an official titans team by the original titans themselves."

"Man...you jus' aint my See-more no more."


End file.
